Without Your Love
by allyriane
Summary: songfic. It's New Year's Eve, and Kagome returned home to spend the holiday with her family.InuKag


Elow! This one-shot's supposed to be posted on Christmas Day, but I didn't get to finish it on time, so I edited it a bit and changed it into New Year... whahahaha... oh yeah, the insert song, "Without Your Love," was sung by 5566, a Chinese singing group... I used the english version so everyone can understand what the song means... please R&R!! angelmoon 

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha isn't mine!

* * *

WITHOUT YOUR LOVE

by allyriane

Higurashi Kagome sighed as she looked outside her bedroom window. It was late December when she decided to return to her time. Christmas and New Year had always been special for her and her family. She somehow knew Inu Yasha would be angry if he found out she returned home without telling him anything. It was the 31st of December, the last day of the year.

'Inu Yasha...' she thought.

No matter how hard she tried not to think about a certain silver-haired, amber-eyed hanyou, she always ends up thinking about him. The moment she came home, she tried doing things to keep herself busy, but no such luck. Baking, cooking, studying, reading books, shopping, nothing. Nothing could keep her from not thinking of Inu Yasha.

* * *

I was so lonely until i met you, babe

You were the reason and i wanted you to stay

Now it seems so long and you're back again

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Inu Yasha barged in Kaede's small hut. The occupants of the hut were sitting in a circle, Kaede was busy making tea, while Sango and Miroku conversed. Shippo was sitting on the ground, next to Sango and Kirara.

They all looked at the angry hanyou. They looked at each other before Sango answered him.

"She returned to her time,"

"WHAT?!" the hanyou raised his voice as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Kagome-sama said she wanted to spend the holiday with her family." Miroku said.

"What holiday!? She didn't mention any stupid holiday to me!" Inu Yasha yelled. "She didn't tell me she's leaving! ARGH!!!"

"Maybe that's because she doesn't want you around her!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you...!!!" Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, ready to pound Shippo.

"Inu Yasha!" Sango interrupted.

Inu Yasha looked at Sango, still irritated.

"If you want to see Kagome that badly, why not go see her?" Sango replied calmly. She drunk the tea Kaede had prepared for them.

"Sango's right, Inu Yasha." Miroku nodded.

"Why should I?!" Inu Yasha asked angrily.

"Er---because you want her around?" Miroku suggested.

Inu Yasha said, "No, I don't!"

"Y-You don't?" Miroku repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Who wants to be with that wench?!" the hanyou said.

"Umm... you?" Miroku smiled. "You get jealous when someone comes to claim her, don't you?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! SHE'S JUST TROUBLE! SHE EVEN FLIRTS WITH KOUGA AND THAT HOBO GUY!" Inu Yasha replied, blushing furiously.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, smiling. Even young kit Shippo wanted to laugh at Inu Yasha's outburst. They could all see the hanyou blush at what Miroku had said. They knew Inu Yasha was jealous when Kouga came to take Kagome as his mate.

"You're hiding your feelings, Inu Yasha. I can tell," Kaede spoke softly.

Inu Yasha blushed even more. His brain processed what Kaede had just told him. 'Me? I hide feelings for Kagome?? Are they joking or what?!' he thought.

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR THAT STUPID GIRL!" Inu Yasha shouted, still blushing.

"Then why are you looking for her?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Keh! What else? I want to go on finding the Shikon shards!" Inu Yasha crossed his arms.

"You want to find the shards, or do you want to spend time with Lady Kagome?" Miroku grinned sheepishly.

"MIROKU!!!!" Inu Yasha threatened.

"Heeey!" Miroku said. "I was just assuming! You spend more time alone with her than us, you know."

"Plus, you protect her as if she was your mate!" Shippo added.

Inu Yasha growled.

"Actions speak louder than words, Inu Yasha," Sango said in a small voice.

Miroku smiled at what Sango said.

"True, Sango, very true." Miroku commented as he motioned to touch Sango's behind.

"Don't you dare, houshi!" Sango hit Miroku with the boomerang she always carries.

"ARGH---FORGET I ASKED ABOUT THE WENCH!" Inu Yasha stood up.

Shippo and Kirara sighed. Kaede shook her head in disappointment.

Inu Yasha growled as he left the hut. He was still angry, that was true, but he somehow felt his cheeks go red. The two were implying that he wanted to see Kagome!

"Like I will!!" Inu Yasha said loudly before jumping up to his usual tree.

* * *

You were my first love, you'll always be the one

You light my darkness and

You're brighter than the sun

I'm alive when you're in my world, baby

* * *

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs.

Kagome, who was up in her bedroom thinking about Inu Yasha, went downstairs.

"Your friend came to visit!" Souta came through the hallway, running.

"What friend?" Kagome wondered as she headed towards the living room.

There stood Hojo, carrying a big basket filled with different kinds of fruits, and her friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

"Hi, Kagome!" the three girls said.

"Hello, Higurashi," Hojo greeted.

"Oh, hi!" Kagome smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much." Hojo answered. "I just came by to give you this basket of fruits. They're supposedly good for your health."

'Hojo-kun's really a nice guy! He even came to bring me fruits!' Kagome thought.

"T-Thank you, Hojo-kun," Kagome said as Hojo handed her the basket.

'Ugh...I didn't know it was this heavy!' Kagome grunted. The basket really weighed a lot, to her opinion.

Kagome went to put the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Did the nice man give that, Kagome?" her mother asked.

Kagome simply nodded. "I'll just be in the living room,"

"Okay." her mother said.

Kagome returned to the living room, and offered them seats. "Please take a seat."

Upon sitting, the three girls giggled excitedly.

"How are you two going?" Yuka asked.

Hojo blushed a light shade of pink. "Umm..."

"Hojo-kun and I haven't been dating much, Yuka-chan." Kagome answered, faking a smile.

"Really?" Eri said. "Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ayumi asked.

"Er---because." Kagome looked away.

The three girls screamed.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"It's your rude, impolite, two-timer boyfriend, right?"

"He made a move on you?"

"What did he say to you?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"You've introduced him to your family already?"

The girls bombarded Kagome with questions, which left Kagome nervous. She looked at Hojo, who seemed to be quite confused of the situation.

"Er--no, it's not him." Kagome lied.

"WHAT!?" the girls exclaimed.

"Umm... what I meant was that..." Kagome mumbled.

"You said yes?" Yuka inquired.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"You've kissed him!??!"

"What? You never mentioned that to us!"

"He's still jealous over the others like Hojo-kun?"

"Oh my gosh, that's so sweet! Your boyfriend's jealous! It proves that he loves you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as the girls continued babbling about her 'supposed boyfriend.' Just then, Hojo stood up.

"H-Hojo-kun?" Kagome called.

"Umm...I've got to get going now, it's getting late and all." he answered.

"Oh, um...right. I'll walk you to the door." Kagome offered as she stood up from her seat.

"Oh, no need. I'll be fine. You stay here and talk with them," Hojo smiled his million-watt smile.

"Uh, okay. Happy New Year," Kagome said.

"Right. Happy New Year." Hojo replied before he headed towards the front door.

Kagome slumped back to her seat. She looked at the three hyperactive girls.

"So, Hojo's gone, tell us about your obnoxious, jealous boyfriend!" Eri exclaimed.

"Ummm..." Kagome started. "I left him,"

"Y-You LEFT him!?!" the girls said all at once.

Kagome bit her lip.

"I didn't really leave him, I just---" Kagome said.

"Just what...?" the girls asked curiously.

"Did he do something awful to you?" Yuka added.

"Er---no, not really." Kagome shook her head. "It's a holiday, so I decided to stay home and spend time with my family."

"Awwww!!" the girls cooed.

"That's so sweet!" Eri smiled.

"He understands your situation?" Yuka grinned.

"You told him about this?" Ayumi asked in a soft voice.

Kagome sighed. "No."

"W-What!?" the girls certainly were surprised.

"I didn't mention this to him since I knew he'd get angry at me," Kagome explained.

"He'd get angry at you for spending New Year with your family?" Yuka raised an eyebrow.

"Umm..." Kagome had a fake smile on her face. "He--he wants to spend his New Year with me," he lied.

"But why?"

"THAT'S SO SWEET!"

"Isn't he going to spend it with his family?"

"Um, he's an orphan, to tell you the truth. His parents died when he was still young, but he has an older brother, you see---"

"He's an orphan?"

"He has a brother?"

"His parents are dead...?"

"Would you let me finish first?!" Kagome raised her voice, obviously irritated.

"Oh, sorry," the girls apologized.

"Okay," Kagome took a deep breath. "He lives alone, his brother travels a lot, and everytime they see each other, they look like they're about to tear each other apart."

"Oh my!"

"Why?"

"Is it because his brother likes you, too?"

Kagome sweatdropped. Her eyebrow twitched, and she faked a smile. "Umm...you know it's getting late..."

The girls looked at her. "Oh, right. We'll be on our way, too."

"I'll see you to the door!" Kagome offered.

"No thanks, we know our way out." Yuka shook her head.

"See ya in school." Ayumi said.

"Happy New Year!" Eri added.

"Happy New Year, too!" Kagome smiled for real. Sometimes her friends knew when to get serious and when to get hyperactive. And this day they sure were hyperactive.

"Bye!" the girls waved goodbye.

Kagome waved goodbye, too. She watched them leave the living room, and heard the front door open and close. The first thing she did as soon as they were gone was to sigh.

"Kagome, your friends have left?" Mrs. Higurashi came in the living room.

Kagome just nodded.

"Oh, I was hoping they'd stay for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Well, dinner's in a few minutes, please call Souta."

"Okay," Kagome answered, almost unwilling.

* * *

"Stupid wench," Inu Yasha whispered as he jumped into the empty well.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Souta's voice called.

Kagome groaned. Souta kept on bugging her about his new videogame. The one he received from his friend. He's been bugging her all evening to play with him but Kagome had no interest in the game. Kagome had tried studying once she returned home since she had been absent for many days. It was very late, in fact. Just a few more minutes and it was going to be Christmas day. Kagome looked at the clock on her desk, thirty minutes till twelve. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Souta, I'm going to kill you if it's about the new videogame!!!" Kagome stood up from her chair.

Souta stood by the door, and a certain silver-haired hanyou was standing behind her brother.

"Inu-no-nii-chan came to visit," Souta said timidly.

Kagome was surprised to see him there. She hadn't expected him to come and get her. Usually after she left without saying, he'd come and get her several days after. It was New Year's Eve, and she just came home, now Inu Yasha wanted her to return to Sengoku Jidai? In his dreams! She wasn't going to let him do what he did on Christmas Eve! He didn't let her return in time for Christmas! It was her first Christmas without her family! Because of that, she 'sat' Inu Yasha for more than ten times.

When she came home that afternoon, her mother did tell her what happen on Christmas Eve, though. Her friends came to visit, but she was said to be sick, so they didn't insist on seeing her anymore.

* * *

I'd love to promise you my heart

I never want to be apart

Without your love

Without your love

* * *

"Kagome," Inu Yasha called.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked, feeling quite irritated.

Inu Yasha sensed her anger. He had no idea why she was anger all of a sudden, but he hope it had nothing to do with his visit. He said nothing.

"I am asking you, Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?"

Inu Yasha smirked. "I came to get you, naturally."

Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm not coming,"

"I'm not leaving till you come with me,"

Kagome looked at her brother. "Go away, squirt."

Souta felt it was his cue to leave. "I'll leave you guys to talk. I'll be in my room."

Once Souta was gone, Inu Yasha spoke again. "I'll be outside waiting for you,"

"Go back to Sengoku Jidai!" Kagome raised her voice.

"What?!"

"I just came home and now you're taking me back!?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I returned so I can spend this day with my family!"

"What's so special about today?" Inu Yasha crossed his arms.

"It's-----" Kagome stopped. 'Maybe he has no idea about New Year... it'll be pointless to tell him.'

"It's what?"

"It's...New Year's Eve," Kagome whispered.

"New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, New Year's Eve. It's the time you spend with your family. It's a holiday when you wait for the coming of another year, and----"

"I know what it is. Souta told me a while ago." Inu Yasha said.

"Y-You do?" Kagome looked at him.

"Yeah. He said it's when family get together and wait until it becomes twelve midnight," Inu Yasha's face showed loneliness. "Then you celebrate the new year, isn't it?"

Silence.

'Family...? Oh my...' Kagome thought. "I-I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

"For what?" Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes.

"Umm...it's a family thing, and I just remembered---your family... they..." Kagome mumbled.

"Keh." Inu Yasha said, looking away.

"How are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the chair.

"They're fine." Inu Yasha growled. "You just left this afternoon, remember?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry I left without telling."

"You always do that. I wouldn't be surprised if you do it again." Inu Yasha grunted.

"Oh." Kagome replied. "Shippo and Kirara?"

"They're with Sango."

"You want to sit on the----"

CRASH

"Y-You wench!" Inu Yasha cursed under his breath. His head came in contact with the wooden floor.

"Sorry!" Kagome apologized. "I didn't mean it!"

She got up to help him. Inu Yasha growled as soon as the spell was gone.

"Be careful when you talk! Especially when using THAT word!" he complained. "I get 'sat' for nothing!"

"I said I'm sorry! I was going to ask you to sit on the floor and---" Kagome explained.

CRASH

"Grrr..." Inu Yasha growled.

"Oops?" Kagome faked a smile.

"Kagome?! What was the loud crash I heard?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Er----it was nothing, mom!" Kagome yelled back. She looked at Inu Yasha who was shooting death glares at her.

"Y-You wench! You can't say anything but that word, can you?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kagome said.

As soon was the spell was gone, Inu Yasha got up and sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. Obviously angry at Kagome.

"You're still angry?"

No answer.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome called. She felt a pang of guilt. She had accidentally used 'that' word, and now he was angry at her. She sighed as she sat next to him on the bed. "I-I'm sorry." she said while looking at the floor.

"You keep saying that."

Kagome looked at him. "Are you hungry? I'll cook ramen for you,"

Inu Yasha didn't say anything.

"You're not hungry?" Kagome asked. "Fine. I'll eat ramen by myself." she stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait."

Kagome smiled at him. "If you're hungry, you could've just said so."

Inu Yasha grunted. "Keh."

Kagome led Inu Yasha downstairs to the kitchen. "I'm going to cook ramen for Inu Yasha," she said to her mom, who was busy reading a magazine in the living room.

"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi said.

* * *

My lonely soul is left behind

Just say you love me one more time

Coz i would never last a day

I'd fade away

Without your love

* * *

Kagome placed the used bowls in the sink. "So you really want me to go back to Sengoku Jidai?"

Inu Yasha glared at her as she washed the bowls and chopsticks. She rolled her eyes.

"Come back on the day after tomorrow." she said.

"Tomorrow morning," Inu Yasha insisted.

"Afternoon?"

"Morning. We've still got shards to find." Inu Yasha replied, irritated.

"But---I'll be spending the holiday with my friends and family!" Kagome reasoned out.

"Friends? You mean the three girls and that guy who came by?"

"H-How..."

"I waited until they were gone,"

"But---"

"You're going out with that Hobo guy?"

"Hojo-kun?" Kagome rinsed the chopsticks and bowl and put them over a dry towel. She wiped her hands on the dishtowel that lay on the kitchen counter. She faced Inu Yasha.

"Hobo, Homo, whatever is his name!" Inu Yasha said. "You're going with him?"

"No, of course not!" Kagome retorted. "I don't even like Hobo-kun!"

'Oops. Did I just say Hobo-kun?' Kagome thought. She put a hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?"

"W-What?"

"You said Hobo-kun." Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.

"I did not!"

"I heard you say it!" Inu Yasha grinned sheepishly. "I have a better hearing than you, you know."

Kagome turned red in embarassment. 'I'm becoming Inu Yasha! Remember not to say Hobo-kun ever again!'

Inu Yasha laughed at Kagome's tomato-colored face. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

"Stop laughing!!" Kagome commanded.

But the hanyou wouldn't stop. Veins popped out on Kagome's head. Her brows twitched.

"SIT!"

CRASH

"Ugh---darn... you...wench..." Inu Yasha twitched as he fell face-first on the floor. Kagome stomped away from the kitchen.

"SIT" she said again before leaving.

CRASH

A loud growl could be heard from Inu Yasha. 'What's up with that wench? She's being bitchy than ever! Keh! Must be that----that---'time of the month! Grrrr...'

* * *

Give me a reason and i'll be there for you

Give me a sweet smile

Just to make my dreams come true

* * *

Kagome entered her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. 'Idiotic jerk!'

She sat on the chair in her room, and sighed.

"He didn't have to be laughing about it!" Kagome said angrily. "Just because I made a mistake---argh!! Forget about that stupid jerk! I should be studying!"

Blasts of fireworks could be heard. The fireworks had already started!

Kagome tried to focus on her schoolwork when she looked at the clock. Ten minutes till twelve. She groaned. She couldn't concentrate because of the noise the fireworks are making.

"ARGH!!" Kagome screamed. "I can't study!!!"

"Kagome?" a voice called from the outside.

"Yeah?" Kagome stood up to open the door.

"Mama asked if you wanted to go out and see the fireworks," Souta looked up at his sister.

"Ugh...fine." Kagome stomped out of her bedroom and headed downstairs. When she walked past the kitchen and the living room, she there was no sign of Inu Yasha.

'That jerk...where did he go?' Kagome thought as she got out of the house. She looked around. Still no Inu Yasha.

Her mother, who was about ten yards away from where Kagome stood, was standing beside Kagome's grandfather, who was looking at the starry sky. They seemed to be talking, when Souta ran out of the house and interrupted them.

Kagome looked at the ground and sighed. She didn't feel like watching the fireworks that evening. Usually, she was the one who was excited in watching the fireworks, but that evening, she wasn't interested at all. She gazed at the Goshinboku. No Inu Yasha sitting on its branches.

'Argh...why do I keep on thinking of him!?' Kagome shook her head. 'Maybe I've hurt his feelings that he decided to return to Sengoku Jidai...'

"Stupid Inu Yasha." Kagome whispered. She was about to go inside the house when she bumped into something hard. Kagome fell backwards, when suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her waist. Her eyes closed, she gently opened them, only to see amber eyes staring back at her.

* * *

Coz you're everything 

You're the song i sing

All the joy you bring to my world baby

* * *

One name came in Kagome's mind.

'Inu Yasha.'

"I-Inu Yasha..." Kagome said, looking at his sparkling eyes.

Inu Yasha tightened his hold on Kagome's waist, and pulled her to him in an embrace. Kagome cuddled herself in Inu Yasha's embrace, trying to make the moment last forever. But it didn't. Inu Yasha pulled away from her several seconds later.

Their faces were just inches away. They could feel each other's breaths in their closeness. Kagome felt her heart pump faster than normal.

'Why... do I feel so...nervous all of a sudden...?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha managed to speak. "I---"

"I'm sorry," Kagome bit her lip as she looked away from Inu Yasha's face.

"I-I should be the one to say sorry. I laughed at your mistake,"

"But---"

"Though I admit you got angry over a little thing," Inu Yasha smiled.

"..."

"I decided not to take you back to Sengoku Jidai tomorrow."

"Why?" Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You wanted to spend more time here, right?"

"Yeah, but---"

"I'll come back in a few days." Inu Yasha interrupted her.

"Y-You're leaving?"

"Why not?"

"N-Nothing."

"Well, I have to get going now," Inu Yasha let go of Kagome's waist.

"It's...late..." Kagome whispered.

"I know," Inu Yasha smiled at her. "Take care of yourself,"

"Wait, don't go." Kagome slipped her hands around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Kagome...?"

"Stay."

"I told you I'll come back in a few days,"

"No." Kagome held his waist tighter.

"Okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep later." Inu Yasha sighed.

"No." Kagome shook her head.

"What do you want me to do?" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome hesitated before whispering something.

* * *

I'd love to promise you my heart

I never want to be apart

Without your love

Without your love**  
**

* * *

Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he heard her whisper. He blushed bright red. Then he gave in. He returned Kagome's embrace, his chin on her head and his arms around her waist. When they pulled away from each other, Kagome kissed him on the cheek. Inu Yasha blushed even more.

'Kagome...' Inu Yasha thought as he looked at her gray-blue eyes.

Then Inu Yasha did something totally unexpected that shocked Kagome.

He kissed her.

Right on the lips.

'I-Inu Yasha...' Kagome closed her eyes as she returned Inu Yasha's kiss. 'This surely didn't feel like the one before... this is much better than the time I kissed him...'

* * *

My lonely soul is left behind 

Just say you love me one more time

Coz i would never last a day

I'd fade away

Without your love

* * *

Kagome was the one who pulled away first, quite breathless. Her heart still pumped faster than normal. So did Inu Yasha's.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered her name softly.

Kagome looked at him.

"I love you," he whispered.

'Yeah...he does...w-w-what?!?!?' Kagome's mind thought. "You what?"

"I said, 'I love you,'" Inu Yasha repeated.

Kagome felt like crying.

"Wh-Why? Did I say something wrong?" Inu Yasha suddenly panicked. "I----"

"You stupid jerk," Kagome whispered. "I love you, too." she hugged him.

Inu Yasha hugged her back. "Don't make me worry that way."

"You worry?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Because you looked like you were about to cry."

"I was going to cry because I was happy."

"You're happy?"

"Why not? The one I love said he loves me."

"..." Inu Yasha pulled away.

"Inu-chan?"

Inu Yasha growled. "Who are you calling 'Inu-chan?'"

"Hey, it sounds nice, you know." Kagome said.

"I don't think so." Inu Yasha stared at her.

"Well, I do." Kagome pressed her nose against his. "You're my Inu-chan,"

"I am not Inu-chan," Inu Yasha protested.

"Too bad you are, Inu-chan." Kagome smiled at him. "You'll always be Inu-chan to me."

Inu Yasha growled again. "Then you're my Kag-chan."

Kagome giggled.

"You seem to like your name, Kag-chan."

"I can say the same to you, Inu-chan,"

"Shut up, wench."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to say 'it,' Inu-chan?"

Inu Yasha sighed. "No."

"Then behave, Inu-chan."

"Right, wench." Inu Yasha mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Kagome glared at him.

"I said, 'Kag-chan,'"

"I heard something else." Kagome said. She stepped away from him and crossed her arms in front of her. "Sit,"

CRASH

"Grrr...wench!"

"Sit,"

CRASH

"Argh.."

"Sit,"

CRASH

"OKAY! I GIVE UP!" Inu Yasha shouted as the spell wore out. When he was able to stand up, he whispered again. Unfortunately, Kagome heard him.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

"Argh!!!!" Inu Yasha groaned in pain.

* * *

And all of your happiness is mine 

Just say you love me one more time

I couldn't last another day

Without your love

* * *

Ten yards away, Kagome's family watched them argue. They couldn't help but smile.

'Kagome...'

* * *

Without your love... 


End file.
